Bumblebee's Last Wish?
by Silver Fang 101
Summary: When Bumblebee is caught by the 'Cons, he is givin' something that changed everyones life forever, he is given something that helps pull though everthing, and Primus gives him something that will change his life forever like everyone else.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbuy Bumblebee!

Bumblebee sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day

Bumblebee sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. The day started out pretty simple, he woke up, drank some energon, wrestled with the twins, and gotten another spying job from Optimus Prime.

'Sure Bumblebee nothing could go wrong today.' Bumblebee thought to himself. He told the commander that he'll be extra careful. It was the only way to have Optimus let him go to spy on the Decepticons directly instead of just seeing when they moved, he got passed every single motion senses, every single of the guards, not even Soundwave could detect him! Not even Megatron could have!

He told himself not to get cocky, but did he pay attention to himself? Nnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo he just had to walk straight into a Decepticon!

So that's why he was waiting in the Decepticon's torturing chamber again. He hated it when he got himself locked up. What wasn't this the ninth time sense he was aloud to join the army and got out of training? Man how he hated himself right now.

'What is my problem!? If I get out of here alive I'm going to work on my over confidence.' Bumblebee thought to himself as he heard the door open.

* * *

**(Okay now I'm doing this to tell you that if you don't want to read about Megatron torturing Bumblebee then look for the thing that says that the torturing has ended.)**

* * *

"Hello Autobot scum. Don't you even think that I'm going to go easy on you, cause I wont but if you tell me what the Autobots next move is I might."

"Go to pit Megatron your just a junk yard scrap reject." Bumblebee said bravely.

"Oh your going to regret that." Megatron told him.

"Hey I got a question, did you steel that face from a human rat or a pig?" (I am ssssssssssooooooooo sorry, but when I'm mad at something I just come up with insults, please don't hate me! I really didn't know how else to put it that Bumblebee was in a really bad mood if he didn't insult someone, so I thought that it would be best put if he insulted someone I know can do some really bad damage to him.) Bumblebee insulted.

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this." Megatron said as he raised the whip he was carrying and slashed it across Bumblebee's back. 'One, two, three, fore, five, six, seven,' Bumblebee thought to himself form crying out, or even whimper. 'I'm…I…I'm sure… he's enjoying… my pain… but I… I wont let… him get the… get… get… the satisfaction… of me… of… me… screaming… that I… I'm going to let him… him… him… get.'

The whipping stopped as he felt Megatron's hand grab his head and then slam it on the wall with rapidity. 'He wont learn will he?' Bumblebee said as he felt Megatron turn him around and then slammed his fist on his optics, then everything went dark, darker then the anything Bumblebee had felt or seen, or haven't seen before, and he knew that he was blind. He stilled didn't scream or stuttered a sound.

"Beg for mercy, and I'll make sure your end is quick and painless." Megatron said as he bent down in front of Bumblebee.

Bumblebee, with his remaining strength, he spat at Megatron with his the only liquid he had left.

"Very well then I'm going to make it as long and pain full as I can." Megatron said sounding way to happy.

"Do your worst Megatron." Bumblebee said without fear.

"Very well." Was all the warning before he felt a sharp pain in his left audio respecter. Then one in his right, then he felt his spark chamber open. 'This is it.' Bumblebee thought. Then he got a idea he never thought of before.

* * *

**(Okay the tortering is over, but the saddest part of this hole story is coming up I'm sorry for doing this to you.)**

* * *

"Megatron, can you grant a dieing mech one last request?" Bumblebee said as he regained much of his hearing.

"Very well." Megatron said.

"Let me send out a signal tell everyone how much its been an honor serving with them." Bumblebee told him.  
"Fine." He said as he sat Bumblebee up.

"Everyone come in."

"**Bumblebee!? Is that you!?" **he could hear the frantic in everyone's voice.

"Yes its me, listen I'm have to tell you something."

"**Are you hurt!? I swear that if they hurt you I'm going to tear them to part!" **he shock his head at Ratchet's swearing that he even had to laugh a little but winced at the pain. He tried to talk but everyone kept on interrupting him, asking were he was, if he could come to the base or will some one has to get him.

He had finally gotten so annoyed that he yelled "SHUT UP WILL YA! I'M TRYIN' TO TELL YA SOMETHING BUT YA WONT LISTEN!" he felt so proud of himself when he heard everything go quiet and even felt Megatron jump but that didn't stop him from wincing from the pain and from the fact that he slammed his fist agains the wall. "Now thank you, I'm… I'm doing this as a final act." He heard someone was going to talk again so he hurried. "It has been an honor serving with you, this is the last time you probably hear my voice, so I'm going to hurry so I can get this over with.

"Twins I'm begging you to lighten up on the pranks… give… give everyone a break will … will ya… well at least once every… and… and a while… and Red Alert… if you… if you… if you let this glitch beat you… I… I swear that I'll make your… your… your life miserable in the afterlife… Ratchet keep on… keep on… keep on being the… the best medic Primes could make… Jazz… Jazz… don't you let anyone tell you… that you can't do… anything because of… of your size… I mean… look… look at everything… you already did…" He shuddered again, knowing he was running out of time and when he heard people crying he forced himself to continue. "Prime… don't you even… think about… giving up… up… that thing you hold dear to… to your… spark… and never lose your trust in… in… little mechs… were pretty… useful… when not… dieing… Inferno… stay and… and… help Red with the… trouble he goes through… everyday… Wheeljack… don't blow everything up… got it…" Bumblebee stopped his shuddering.

"Right now I'm telling you this once, as my last wish for you, all of you, is to… is to…" Bumblebee then shuddered at the pain again then said "Is to continue to be a family… never… never let anything change that… anything… do you all hear me? Also… don't let… let this war kill you… good buy my… my… my… brothers." before he let anyone answer he turned to Megatron, or where he guessed Megatron was, and said "Okay Megatron I'm ready."

Megatron looked at him and asked "Why don't you fear death young one?"

"Because we must all face it… weather… weather it has to do with… this war or not… I don't face death with fear… I face it as… as a part of life… as the begging of something. Not the end… never see death as that… never…" Bumblebee said as he slid silently away.

"Prime I know your still listening I'll bring you the body." Megatron said as he carefully picked up the mech and walked out of the room.

"**Thank you… Bumblebee." **Megatron heard all of the mechs say.

"I'll be there in a little while alone." Megatron told them as he flew off.

Once he got there he was greeted by grief stricken mechs. As soon as he put Bumblebee down and took off he felt someone grab him and once he looked down he saw that it was Optimus Prime and he told him "Let go Prim."

"Megatron, lets end this silly war. Can't you see what's been doing to our friends, family, Earth, Cybertron, everything and everywhere we go more destruction fallows, now it cost us the life of the last youngest bot I or even you have ever know and had fighting in this war." Optimus tried to convince Megatron.

"You know that wont happen Prime, until one of us emit defeat or our team is destroyed. Now let go." Optimus released Megatron and picked up Bumblebee, walked over to his team and then they all started to cry. Megatron didn't know why, but the sight made his spark hurt really badly. So he left as fast as he could.

Back with Optimus he looked up at Megatron and then back at his dead mech then at Ratchet then said "Ratchet, before we have a proper service for him, do you think that you can fix him?" all Ratchet did was nod, holding the tears back, he took the dead youngling and walked towards the med bay.

* * *

_**This is not the last chapter mark my words. I still have to go through the trouble of making sure that I have a good enough speech that Optimus says at the funeral and everyone does what Bumblebee last requested, but they found a loophole to it, they also find Megatron and… well I'll leave it at that.**_

_**Please Review.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Comeback Bumblebee!

'Bumblebee, why did this have to happen to you

To Primus, he looked down at the little yellow spark that was standing before him not looking the slightest scared.

"What do you want youngling?" he asked.

"I'd like to ask you to let me watch over my friends before they hurt themselves." Bumblebee asked.

"You are a really weird mech that I created. Most mechs want to know weather or not they'll get through my gates. While you are here wondering if you could go back as a ghost and look over your friends?" Primus said looking at the smiling spark.

"Yes sir. I'll like to treasure my friends more then myself, especially now that I know how much they mean to me." Bumblebee told him.

After a while Primus smiled at the youngling and said "Fine but you'll have to have wings." And with a snap of his fingers and two really white really soft wings appeared out of his back.

"Wow! This is so cool!" then he started to fly laughing then stopped and looked up at Primus and asked "How do I get back to Earth?" this made the big guy sweat drop and pointed to a sign that said 'Back to were you came from' in bright and big letters that were even blinking in very flashy colors.

"Oh, thanks Primus! Buy!" Bumblebee said as he flew over to the sign thinking 'I'm coming my friends. If you don't do as I asked you I swear that you'll get freaked out. I know its cruel but I have to do it if I want everything back to normal. Also I'm going to get really mad if your all mopping around not helping the humans, if that's the case I'm going to freak you out so much that you'll forget all about me. I'll make you forget me if you do forget the Autobots goal for Pease in the universe. It'll be worth it.' Bumblebee thought, little did he know was that Primus was listening in.

"He's just the youngling that I needed to give my sprits a rise." Primus said out loud earning him some weird looks. He didn't care about that, but he did care about Bumblebee and he knew he was going to succeed were others have failed.

When Bumblebee got down to Earth he looked and saw that he was right outside the town that the spaceship crash landed so he gave a heavy sigh and flew as fast as he could towards the base.

As he finally got near the base he suddenly got a jolt and speed even faster then he had intended towards it, then he stopped just in time for him to reach the entrance.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but Witch08, you were right he is coming back.


	3. Chapter 3: Helping Ratchet!

'Bumblebee, why did this have to happen to you kid

'Bumblebee, why did this have to happen to you kid? I mean you were still a youngling, why did Primus take you away like that, now more then ever, we need a light that only your spark could give us. Why Primus, why did you take him away from us?' Ratchet thought as he fought back the tears as he tried to fix Bumblebee but his hands were shaking to much.

Little did he know that Bumblebee was flying towards the base and when he got to the base he just flew in silently, looking for anyone, then he saw that they were all looking so depressed.

'Why is everyone depressed?'

"They're depressed because your dead." A golden spark said suddenly appearing next to him.

"That's not right!?" Bumblebee screamed. When he screamed this they all look around trying to see who said that but they then looked sad. He then saw Ratchet not acting like Ratchet so he flew over to him and followed him.

"Hey Ratchet, finished with Bumblebee's body yet?" Wheeljack said.

"No, my hands are shaking way to much." Ratchet said.

'What why are, why are his hand shaking to much.' Bumblebee thought as he saw him trying to lift his energon cube but couldn't. So he just sat it back down on the table and rubbed his hands over his optics, and he let out something between a chock and a sob.

"Ratchet maybe you should take a long brake." Wheeljack said.

"No what I need is to put the kid back together. I shouldn't be here right now." Ratchet said as he got up and walked back to his lab.

"Aurgh! Bumblebee why did you have to die right now!?" Wheeljack said slamming his fist on the table once Ratchet left. This got Bumblebee mad. He was getting blamed for what he couldn't control so, of cores he did nothing, his main target was to get Ratchet back to his old self. Then he could get Wheeljack back, maybe that'll also lift his spirits. So he flew as fast as he could towards Ratchet's Med. Bed.

'What now?' Bumblebee thought as he floated in front of the door as he felt something soft and wet falling on him.

Once he got into the room he saw Ratchet was crying on his body trying his best to stop, so he got up and decided that a walk would be best, and he tripped, and Bumblebee watched as he saw Ratchet fall down on the floor with a huge dent in his head and what appeared to be a pool of energon. Apparently 6 other mechs heard him fall, sense Optimus, Cliffjumper, Jazz, Sunstreacker, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Wheeljack came rushing in.

"Oi, Ratchet! Answer me Ratchet!?" Sunstreacker said as he rushed over to he fallen medic. Then Bumblebee noticed something, something that looked like Ratchet's spark, floating away from it's body. Only he could see it so flew in front of it and made him stopped the spark from going.

"Ratchet were do you think your going!?" Bumblebee said, not bothering to be a little amused by the scared and confused looks coming from his friends faces.

"Bumblebee! Kid is that you!?" the spark answered.

"Yes now go back into your body this instant!" Bumblebee said and a golden spark came next to him.

"Yes Ratchet it is not yet your turn. You'll come when your ready, but not yet." Primus said.

"But I don't want to leave Bumblebee yet!" Ratchet said.

"I'm not leaving until I complete my mission. I'll always be hear, no matter what you do or say. If you actually make me mad to a point I'll make you forget me completely." Bumblebee said.

"Fine, but how will I know when your there?" Ratchet asked as he slowly went into his body.

"You'll feel me or I'll nock something over if I need to talk to you. Also just look for me when I looked like I was when I was in the middle of being a sparkling and a youngling.(I don't know what they call tattlers) But just say that you thought that this was a dream." Bumblebee said as he turned to Primus and said "Thanks, I think that if they lost the best medic you've ever created along with me, they'll completely forget why they have to stop the Decepticons. Buy Ratchet." Bumblebee said with a small smile as he watched his friend go back into his body and get up.

"Hey Primus, can I let them see me once in a while?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure you can kid." He answered then left.

"Thanks." Bumblebee whispered. Then he left to go find someone else that he would help.

He couldn't help but hear Ratchet said that he was just going for a walk and tripped. He smiled widely as he flew to the floor and get on his feet and started to skip along, not even noticing some of the others saw him but thought that they were just hallucinating.

'Now who shall I help now?' Bumblebee thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping Red Alert!

'Who should I help next?' Bumblebee thought to himself as he continued to skip. Then he spotted the security room. 'I'll go check up on Red Alert.' He thought as he slipped into the room. He then took back to the skies. He saw Red sitting at his desk looking like he was crying but also looking like he was sad. He was watching something as well. So being curious he went over looking at what he was watching. It was some videos he gotten of Bumblebee when he was younger.

_There in Red Alert's lap was a young Bumblebee that wasn't even 3 earth years old holding a book in his lap as Red read it to him "The end." Red said as the youngling looked up at him so innocent._

"'_ncle'ed? Did they live 'aply ever after?" Bumblebee said with a tiered yawn._

"_Yes Bumblebee they lived haply. Time for bed young one." Red said as he picked up the youngling and walking him to his and Ironhide's room._

"U..._uncle 'ed?" Bumblebee asked._

"_Yes Bumblebee."_

"_Will I live 'aply ever after?" Bumblebee asked._

"_Yes Bumblebee, I'll make sure of it." Red said as he looked at the now half asleep Bumblebee in his arms._

"_You promise?" Bumblebee asked._

"_Yes, little 'Bee. I promise."_

"I'm sorry, little 'Bee. I wasn't able to keep my promise." Red said crying again.

"Primus, why does everyone feel so sad that I died?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because they think that they failed you kid." Primus said.

"Then I know what I have to do now." Bumblebee said.

He then saw Red Alert leave the room and followed him in a furious attempted to stop him from doing everything and anything that would hurt him.

After following him for the hole entire day Bumblebee got a little tiered so he curled up on Red Alert's shoulder and fell asleep. Little did he know that Red Alert felt him. But he didn't see him, he just felt his spark then he grew depressed. 'I've let you down little 'Bee.' Was all he thought. So he walked all over the place looking a little sadder then usual, but no one noticed. So he waited until everyone was asleep and strolled into the kitchen. Then he took out a knife and then dug it into one of his main vain (I don't know what they call them) and fell over. That made Bumblebee really, really, **REALLY **mad.

He then saw Red Alert's spark float above his body and made a mad dash to keep him from leaving. "RED ALERT! WHAT THE FRAG DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Bumblebee screamed.

"Bumblebee! Oh, thank goodness, I thought I'd never see you again!" Red Alert said as he rushed towards the youngling that he killed himself over. Only to have Bumblebee grab him and hold him down then he called for someone.

"You rang Bumblebee?" a golden spark asked.

"Yes can you please keep him from going anywhere so I can get Ratchet!? Please!?" Bumblebee begged. He wasn't going to let his friend die, not by suicide or by anything else.

Primus saw the pleading look in Bumblebee's eyes and with a heavy sigh he forced the spark back into his body. "I'll keep him there, just go get your medic." Primus said.

"Thanks!" Bumblebee called as he flew towards the medic's recharge room.

"Primus?" Red Alert asked.

"Yes Red Alert?"

"Did Bumblebee _just _become a angle or has he always been one?" Red Alert asked through his spark.

"You know the answer to that, don't you?" Primus asked as he turned to Red.

"Why did you create me with a glitch?" Red asked again seeing that this was his only chance.

"I had to have someone need to handle the twins. I make everything happen for a reason." Primus said as he laughed silently. "So I picked a rare glitch and put it in someone that I know that I could trust to use it to your advantage. I know that it might havebeen tough, but you never gave up, your friends helped you through it and now you almost got control of it."

"If you do everything for a reason why did you take little Bumblebee away from us?" Red said.

"Because I knew he never would really leave you. Also it was his choice to leave, not my." Primus said.

"What are you talking about?" Red Alert asked. Primus sighed and he knew that this was going to be awhile, so he decided to tell at least one person.

Bumblebee just got to Ratchet's room when he saw Wheeljack then he did something he always wanted to do but couldn't and this was the only time he might not get in trouble for it.

He ran straight for Ratchet's wrench then flung it a Wheeljack's head.

"Ooooowwwwww!" Wheeljack said. Then something weird happened more stuff was knocked down. Then some gun powder stared to drip, when that didn't get they're attention Bumblebee thought of something else, he flew up to Ratchet.

Once next to his audio respecters he whispered into it "Red Alert is trying to kill himself he's laying on the floor, in the kitchen, dead to the world, but don't worry I'll bring him back online but your going to have to help me."

Ratchet then ran towards the kitchen along with Wheeljack asking what was wrong and then he saw Red Alert on the kitchen, laying on the ground in a puddle of energon.

"About time kid." Primus said.

"Sorry, they wouldn't fallow the bread crumbs." When Bumblebee saw the confused look on Primus face then said "They wouldn't come quicker because they completely ignore me."

"I know I just don't know why they didn't fallow you." Primus said.

"You've got me, I even hit Wheeljack in the head with a wrench, they still didn't fallow. I'm going to have take this up with Ratchet.

"Hum… you know you can ask him once he is recharging?"

"No I really did know that. Right now I need to help Red Alert." Bumblebee said as he went straight into his head.

Once inside he saw Red Alert a youngling, crying because everyone keeps on ignoring him because of a glitch, so he walked over to him and looked up at him.

"What's the matter Red Alert?" Bumblebee asked.

"My creators left me and now everyone hates me because of something I can't control!" Red said.

"Not everyone hates you. They just hate you inside of your head, but when you see outside of your head you'll see…" Bumblebee paused as he waved his hand and the younglingRed Alert saw that Ratchet was trying to save his life.

"Come on Buddy don't do this to me!" he was screaming.

"You'll see that they care deeply about you." Bumblebee finished.

"Your right. They do care about me! Thank you." Red said as Bumblebee left.

Once outside of Red Alert's head he saw that Red was just waking up.

"Hey buddy. Good to see your awake." Ratchet said as he checked his friend's wrist then he started to laugh.

"What are you laughing 'bout?" Red asked.

"It looks like we'vegot a little yellow guardian sparkling." Then he smacked Red Alert then screamed "Why the pit did you find it necessary to kill yourself and nearly give Wheeljack and everyone else a spark attack!? Do you find it necessary to scare us like that!?"

"Sorry Ratchet I was depressed." Red Alert said.

"Oh really!? If you hadn't notice we're all depressed right now!" Ratchet screamed.

Bumblebee then flouted down next to Ratchet then said "Don't be to hard on him Ratchet, almost dying is inufe of a punishment, don't you think?" all Ratchet did was sigh and tell Red to recharge and went outside to tell the others that Red Alert was fine.

Bumblebee looked around and saw that Jazz was missing so he thought 'My next little helping victim will help, is Jazz! Come on down, you've just got the worst prize there is.' Bumblebee then laughed and started to skip. Looking for Jazz.


	5. Chapter 5: Helping Jazz!

'Jazz

'Jazz! Where the pit are you!?' Bumblebee thought.

"You know you shouldn't cuss, well sparkling angles shouldn't cuss." Primus said.

"You can read my mind?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes, now I think Jazz might be on top of the base, nobodies been able to get him down or drink his energon. He defiantly needs your help." Primus said as he flew next to Bumblebee.

'I feel violated of my thoughts.' Bumblebee thought.

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Never mind. Hey look Prime is talking to Jazz." Bumblebee thought as he flew up to them.

"Now Jazz I know your sad, but please come down and drink some energon." Optimus said.

"No! I'm not ready to see anyone yet." Jazz said as he looked down at the ground.

"But, why?" Optimus asked.

"I thought, I thought of Bumblebee of a son. I made him a promise that I would save him if he was capture by Decepticons, I promise him Optimus. And I failed him." Jazz said.

"Jazz…" Optimus said as he walked towards him but only to be stopped by Jazz's gun pointed at him.

"I just need to be alone Optimus." Jazz said as he felt Optimus back up and leave him alone. Once he knew that Optimus was in the ship far enough he broke down. "I'm sorry, maybe if I found you sooner I could have saved you."

"Primus I feel really guilty about this but I'm going to have to make him remember things to get him out of the state he's in." Bumblebee said.

"Go ahead." Primus said.

"Okay." Bumblebee said as he flew right down in front of him and thought of his favorite memories of him and Jazz. But first he had to knock him offline. Then go through the trouble to find his memory bank and share his memories with him.

_A Bumblebee equivalent to a 5 year old Earth child and Jazz were sitting down outside the base when Jazz remembered the new dangerous mission he was going on._

"_Hey 'Bee." Jazz said._

"_Yes Jazz." Bumblebee answered._

"_If I die, promise me you won't become depressed."_

"_What's depressed?" When Jazz looked down at the curies optics looking at him he had to laugh._

"_Well depressed is when you don't do things you should do, like eat or rest or anything, that might leave you to becoming sick, and all of this is caused by a horrible thing that you've seen or done or happened to you."_

"_Okay, I wont be depressed if you die if you promise me if I die you wont become depressed if I die." Bumblebee said looking thoughtfully into his guardian's eye._

"_Now where would you get the idea that your going to die?" Jazz asked._

"_Just promise me."_

"_Fine, I, Jazz, promise to never become depressed if you, Bumblebee, die. Now your turn."_

"_I, Bumblebee promise to never become depressed if you, Jazz, die." Bumblebee said laughing his little head off._

"Where the slag did that come from?" Jazz wondered out loud. Bumblebee didn't stop there he continued.

_Bumblebee ran towards the Med Bay. Jazz came in all busted and wasn't expected to live. When he got there he saw everyone waiting to hear the news. So he did the only thing he could do and that was sit straight in front of the door._

_While some people thought it was sweet, others thought that he shouldn't be able to see Jazz._

"_Prime, permission to take Bumblebee out of here." Ironhide asked._

"_Permission granted. Take him out of here Ironhide." Prime said._

"_Hey Bumblebee, want t' play a game?" Ironhide said as he knelt down next to Bumblebee._

"_No. I want to see Jazz." Bumblebee said and just as he finished the door open and came out a really tiered looking Ratchet._

"_I managed to stabilize him, but I can't pull him online." Ratchet said and then looked at Bumblebee and said "You can visit him but only one at a time. Bumblebee why don't you go first." And Bumblebee ran straight in._

"_Jazz. Jazz. Jazz." Bumblebee said as he, climbed up and start moving Jazz. He then started to giggle and said "I forgot that I was finger painting when you came up. Jazz is now lets see. Purple, green, silver, gray, pink, red, blue, and yellow."_

"_You little… slagger." Jazz said as he opened one optic and smiled down at the little mini-bot._

"_Jazz your awake!" Bumblebee said then looked at the door and came up with an idea._

"_I'm going to get Ratchet." Bumblebee said as he got down and ran straight towards the door, when it opened they looked at him who looked at Ratchet and said "Jazz cussed!" Bumblebee said and Ratchet ran straight in._

"_You little traitor!" Jazz said as Ratchet removed some of the wires in his arms, painfully, very painfully, and I mean excruciatingly painfully all the while giving him a speech about using language like that._

"_Hey, I said I'd get Ratchet, I didn't say how I'd get him."_

Bumblebee then looked through Jazz's offline optics and saw that he was in the med bay. 'Lucky him.' Bumblebee thought as he flew outside of Jazz's head.

He then saw Jazz online and also saw that he was surrounded by Ratchet, Ironhide, Prime, Mirage, and Hound.

"Jazz, what were you thinking!?" Hound said.

"I have to agree with Hound, recharging out there, what if the Decepticons attack?" Mirage said.

"I don't even remember trying to go into recharge to tell you the truth." Jazz said groaning as he tried to sit up.

"Oh no! Your not going anywhere right now. Man,Jazz I haven't seen you this bad sense you came back from that mission when Bumblebee somehow woke you up." Ratchet said.

"You know I was just remembering that." Jazz said as he fell back into recharge.

'Something happened to him.' Ratchet said.

"Okay you guys need to get out of here if you need me I'll be in my office." Ratchet said as he left.

"Hey Bumblebee. You in here?" Ratchet said from his office.

"Yes." Bumblebee whispered next to his audio receptors.

"What did you do to Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

"I made him remember." was all Bumblebee said before he left.

* * *

_Okay what do you think. I'm going to need help with someone else, I'm going to need their names and their personality. Please Review._


	6. Chapter 6: Erasing Memories and Pain

Bumblebee was again skipping down the hall on his way to see someone, or maybe some people, he decided to

Bumblebee was again skipping down the hall on his way to see someone, or maybe some people, he decided to help the twins next.

He was fairly pleased with himself.

For one, once everyone heard of the near death that happened to Ratchet, Red Alert, and Jazz (Okay I might be exaggerating with Jazz but you get what I mean, hopefully) some of them were to busy trying to figure things out to notice that Bumblebee skipping down the hallway, although they might see him once and a while. And two, he didn't actually do anything to them.

"Hey, Sunstreaker?" Bumblebee heard Sideswipe ask his twin brother.

"Yeah." Answered Sunstreaker.

"Do you miss Little, Bumblebee?"

"Yeah."

'Man, they are the most stubbornness mechs I've ever known, so I'm going to have to help them by hurting them, like I did with Jazz, although I think I've helped more than hurt him, man right now I'm confused. Really confused.' Bumblebee thought with a smile.

"Primus, after I'm done with the twins can I scare Ratchet please?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure. Oh and you'll be hearing my voice from now until you complete your mission." Primus said.

"Got it Primus thanks!" Bumblebee said out loud. Then he had to suppress his laughter because he saw the confused looks, but when he saw the hopeful looks he ran out towards the twins.

'I remember what I was going to do!' Bumblebee thought and ran towards the room and started to, lets just say, have a blast.

When Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the room they saw that someone trashed their room.

Their stash of energon was smothered all over the wall, their recharged bunks were upside down, they had their paint all over the selling, there was also the fact that there was even a message in the wall panted with their paint.

_Shut up and listen._

_Don't be afraid,_

_I'm not gone forever,_

_I'll be here with you,_

_Until my mission is completed,_

_Then I'll still be with you,_

_Never change,_

_Stay a family,_

_**Don't lift the pranks up,**_

_Never try to die,_

_If you try I'll hunt you,_

_I'll take your energon,_

_Paint,_

_And scratch the paint you have on you,_

_I also might leave an anatomies tip,_

_Telling Red Alert, Ratchet, and Jazz,_

_What you did on last Halloween,_

_Now you don't want that,_

_I'll be back,_

_Love- Little Bee._

"That's it!" Sideswipe said and before he ran out of the room, Sunsteaker grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I don't think that this is a prank." Sunny said.

"What!? Why not!?"

"Do you actually think that they'll do something like this?"

"No, they don't have the guts to do something like this."

Bumblebee then saw the perfect way to finally surprise them.

"Primus, I really hope you don't mind me getting them back for, not only what they did with their pranks, but also for being depressed after I died." Bumblebee whispered, then started to smile.

"I don't care, but if you do to wait within a few days to do another prank, you'll turn into a little devil then, you wont be able to finish your mission." Primus answered.

"Really, how many can I do now?"

"Well, this'll have to be the last one within the same time period in 2 days."

"If it means that I would have saved someone, what do you say then?" Bumblebee said, thinking of something really good.

"Well, then you'd still have your prank, but I don't see how you scaring the twins are going to help them."

"Oh you'll see." Bumblebee said then flew in-between the twins then whispered (Hey if I were a ghost or a guardian angle, I'd be whispering all of the time to freak people out too.) "You two have disappointed me." His smile grew when he saw them jump "You haven't played one trick on anyone. Do you really want two really want to be sad about me being dead? 'Cause I'm tell ya, I don't want you to, if you don't want to forget me, then I understand. But if you don't start acting like yourself I'm going to erase myself from your memory banks. Got it?"

"Sides' I think that I'm going crazy." Sunstreaker said to his brother.

"I think I am to. We should head to Ratchet's, maybe he'll tell us what's going on." And the twins ran out of their room and headed for the med bay.

"I'll give them a day, and if they don't change, then I will erase myself from their memories." Bumblebee told Primus.

"Are you sure that that is what you want?" Primus said.

"It doesn't matter what I want, it is for the best." Bumblebee said as he flew to after the twins.

"What do you mean?" Ratchet asked the twins who raced into the med bay, demanding that they fix them.

"What we mean is that, well first, we walked out of our room, then when we came back in it was trashed…" Sideswipe began.

"Then there was a note on the wall, it was from Bumblebee, but we thought that someone was playing a joke on us, and finally we heard Bumblebee near us so now we think were going crazy." Sunstreaker said.

"I'll take a look." Ratchet sighed then said as he worked on them "How do you know your going crazy? Maybe Bumblebee came back to complete a mission, a mission that will help us get over his death?"

"Well, we really don't know. We didn't think of that."

"Okay, your both clear, now get the pit out of my med bay and go clean up your room." Ratchet said, in a deathly calm. So they ran out of the med bay just as quickly as they ran in.

Once they got their room cleaned they sat down and started to talk.

"Sunny, I think that maybe we should let Bumblebee erase our memories of him, I mean it'll not only help him cross to the other side, and it'll bring us to becoming like we always were." Sideswipe told his older brother.

"I was thinking the same thing. I agree. But how are we going to get Bumblebee here?" Sunstreaker told his brother.

"You don't need to try and get me here I already am." Bumblebee told them, appearing in front of them. "Are you sure that you really want to do this?"

"Yeah buddy. Sorry it has nothing to do with you. Well it sort of does, but you understand don't you?" Sideswipe asked the little angle sparkling in front of them.

"Yes I do but your going to have to be where others see you, to make it look like your really had nothing to do with it, also so you can get to the med bay." Bumblebee told them then asked to no one "Do you think that you can at least tell me how to do this and do it to both of them?"

"Sure okay first you must…" Primus started.

Once the twins were standing in the room that most everyone was in Bumblebee started, he placed his little hands front of their face plates then slowly whipped it across, also a purple light came out of his hands and soon the twins found themselves on the ground.

Bumblebee fallowed Mirage and Hound (who picked them up and were now running towards the med bay.) sadly. He knew that it was the right thing to do, but that didn't stop the pain.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Primus asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it was the right thing to do. It just hurts a little, to know that they'll never remember me." Bumblebee said smiling a little. "At least they're happy." Bumblebee whispered the last part but Primus heard them and smiled.

'Bumblebee you are the one.' Primus thought.

Bumblebee then hurried into the med bay as Ratchet worked on them. He sadly made his way to the medic and said "I'm sorry Ratchet, they asked me to remove any memories that might have that involves me, so I erased anything that involved me, but that was to much so I just erased me in general." He then turned and went out of the room.

Clearly hearing the twins waking up and saying stuff like 'Hey Hatchet, why are we here?' or 'Yeah, did one of our pranks backfire again?' and the one that made Bumblebee smile is 'Hey, who is that yellow mech over their, did he die in combat so your putting him back together?'

"Yes. He did." Was all Ratchet said as he throw his wrench at them and ordered them out.

_I know that this is sort of a sad chapter but I need them to have a unique way of getting over the death of Bumblebee._


	7. Chapter 7: Trying To Help Ironhide

"Ironhide had been hit the hardest Bumblebee, you need to find him and help him

"Ironhide had been hit the hardest Bumblebee, you need to find him and help him." Primus ordered.

"Sure, I have a feeling that I know where I should go." Bumblebee told Primus as he made his was to the shooting rang. Sure enough, Ironhide was out in the shooting rang wasting all of his energy, every last drop of energy.

'Wow I've never seen him like this.' Thought Bumblebee. So he did the only thing that he knew possible. He walked over to him and turned him offline for a moment.

"Why did you do that?" Primus asked.

"Because I think that if I leave him before I master something than he will kill himself before I can help him." Bumblebee told him then before anyone could answer he continued "Okay, now how do I visit someone in them in recharge state?"

"Well all you have to do is go straight were you know their most powerful weapon is." Primus said, 'Maybe he'll find out what I mean.' He added to himself.

"Okay, then I'll go into his spark." Bumblebee said as he did a nose dive straight into Ironhide's spark.

'He found out! That is very new, mostly with mechs like that, they'll go straight for the guns, Bumblebee might be the one.'

Once inside his strongest weapon, Bumblebee looked around and saw Ironhide lost in memories. 'Well I've got to get him found.' Bumblebee thought to himself as he caught up to Ironhide and they then flew up into a memory and Bumblebee saw what Ironhide saw.

"_Bumblebee, it's time for you to go to recharge." Ironhide said as he tried to grab the youngling._

"_No! I want to play!" Bumblebee said as he ran away from Ironhide._

"_Come on Bee. I'm tiered and I've been working all day. Please just go to recharging without giving me any trouble, just for tonight." Ironhide sighed. He then felt Bumblebee run straight into his leg._

"_Okay I'll go to sleep." Bumblebee said as he climbed up on the recharging both and whispered "Only for tonight."_

"_Well n't that 'he cuteis thing that I've ever seen." Jazz said as he appered out of nowhere._

"_Well at least I'll be able to go to sleep now." Ironhide said as he fell into recharge right then and there._

_Once he opened his optics he noticed the bright light and felt a pain in his head._

"_You okay 'Hide?" Ratchet asked._

"_Yeah, what happened?"_

"_Well you've been over worked and haven't been getting enough sleep." Ratchet said._

"_Oh, then turn off that light and let me recharge." Ironhide grumbled._

"_Can't do 'Hide. First of you've been sleeping for 8 earth days, second you need to talk to Bumblebee, he thinks its his fault that you've been harmed." Ratchet said._

"_Were is he?" 'Hide said as he slowly stood up, but had to grab the table for support. "Got anythin' for this faggen pit slaggen headache?" he then felt something hit the back of his head then looked up at Ratchet accusidly as he rubbed the new dint._

"_Hey, I didn't do it." Ratchet said._

"_Oh and who did it then?" 'Hide said._

"_I did it, watch your mouth!" Bumblebee said in a mock Ratchet voice._

"_Hey what can I say, he's been hanging around here and I had to teach him something useful." Ratchet told him._

"_Yeah, but did you have to teach him something painful?" 'Hide asked._

"_I'm so sorry 'Hide, I promise that I'll go into recharge state if you get well." Bumblebee said climbing into his guardian's lap looking at him._

"_Fine, I'll get better, but you've got to stop blaming things on you that you've 'ad nothin' to do with or couldn't help even if you wanted to." 'Hide said._

"_Okay, I promise if you promise to."_

"_Fine I promise."_

"_So do I."_

'Oh I remember that, I can't believe that I forgot it, I can really use this to my advantage.' Bumblebee thought.

"Ironhide… Ironhide… can you hear me?" Bumblebee called a few feet away from him.

"Who said that?" Ironhide asked.

"'Bee you know you can't break a promise." Bumblebee told his shocked guardian.

"I know its just, that I could have stopped you, I could have stopped you from going and then you wouldn't be dead and leaving us." Ironhide sobbed.

"Well, you know that first off: I still would have gone, you gave me my stubbornness, second off: I might be gone but I'll never leave you. You might not see me, but I'll always be with you. No matter if I'm here or there, I'll always be with you." Bumblebee finished off.

"Are you sure your Bumblebee? The kid never sounded so old and wise, in 'act he never sounded wise to 'ell you the truth." Ironhide said.

"I'm sure, to prove it, you slept with a teddy bear until I came to the base, then you gave it to me." Bumblebee teased.

"Oh you are evil." Primus said.

"What I'm telling him the truth. Is that so evil?" Bumblebee told him.

"Good point." Primus stated and then stayed quiet and enjoyed the show.

"Ironhide, I'll make you a deal." Bumblebee said.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you don't change back into your old self in the next 3 Earth days I'll make you forget me. If you changed a tiny bit, that's okay, but it does have its limit about how much you change before I can actually forget about making you forget me." Bumblebee said.

"That sounds fun, exactly how much do I have to change into my old self?" Ironhide asked.

"I cant tell you that." Bumblebee said then flew out of his spark and looked down to see Ironhide was on emergency energon tubes.

"Bumblebee if your here, tell me why, why every time you help someone, they always end up in the med bay?" Ratchet asked.

"Because it's fun, and I can't do anything about it." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah, your probably right, but what do you do to these mechs?" Ratchet asked.

"Not able to tell you. Buy." Bumblebee said as he flew out of the room.

He then heard the noise of transforming dinosaur's feet,

'Great my favorite patinas are arriving.' Bumblebee thought as he raced to go greet them, well greet them the best he could.


	8. Chapter 8: Thinking of Plan A

The Dinobots were walking towards Optimus Prime and when they found him Grimlock stepped up and said "Me, Grimlock, want to know where tiny little yellow bug is."

"Um… well Grimlock… he is…" Optimus started not knowing what to tell them.

"Did something bad happen. Why is you stuttering?" Grimlock said.

'Oh, they don't know that I'm dead yet. Man they'll probably not need my help. Maybe they would. I mean I've never thought of what they would do.' Thought Bumblebee.

"Um… Grimlock… Bumblebee wont be coming around anymore… he's sort of… dead." Optimus said.

"What!? Me Grimlock want little bug here now!" Grimlock said as he and the other dinobots that couldn't fly stomped, and Swindle flew around.

'Oh, man, I've better make this quick.' Bumblebee then flew next to Grimlock and told him "Stop this right now Grimlock!" what he didn't know was that every one in the base heard him. He then looked at Optimus and turned his voice down. "Grimlock calm down, don't act different from usual, remember you are king, you shouldn't act different. Got it."

Grimlock, Swindle, and all of the other dinobots then got their act together and then looked around for the sound of the voice.

'Primus I know your listening right now, I'm going to do something that you might not approve of.' Bumblebee said.

"And what, pray told, is that?" Primus asked.

"Oh you'll see, you'll see." Bumblebee whispered then turned to Grimlock and said "Okay Grimlock I need your help. First I need you to go out side and keep on walking away from the base until you hear my voice."

All Grimlock did was nod towards the others and they left the base leaving confused mechs behind them.

Once about a good a human yard away from the base Bumblebee then piped up "Okay, this is good enough. Okay I'm going to create a new form that I just remembered from somewhere. Don't do anything until I tell you my next part in my plan." Bumblebee told them and then flouted in front of them and suddenly appeared as a small youngling blue and white mech. He then looked into the pond that was nearby and saw that he still had little horns and little innocent baby blue optics. "Man I still can't do it right." Bumblebee complained.

"That Bumblebee?" Swindle asked.

"Yeah Swindle, it's me. Now can someone take me back to the base please?" Bumblebee said smiling a little evil but still sweat.

"Yes, ride on king, ride on me, Grimlock." Grimlock said.

"Thanks, Swindle can you please tell Optimus Prime that you've all found something, but don't tell him what." Bumblebee said as he climbed up on Grimlock's nose.

"Why?" Swindle asked.

"Because think of it as my last wish to you." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"Fine. Swindle to Autobot Prime."

"_What is it Swindle?"_

"Us, dinobots find something. We bring it to base."

"_What did you find?"_

"Tell him you don't know." Bumblebee whispered.

"Swindle don't know." He was all to happy to comply.

"_Fine, bring it back, we'll be waiting for you in front."_

"Okay, see you there."

"Well my plan is going great. Thank you." Bumblebee said.

"What is little ones plan?" Grimlock asked.

"Well, my plan is simple, first I turn into a sad little youngling, then I tell them what I'm doing here. After I tell them that I also tell them that I'm my own brother and tell them a little speech I've heard. If they just say something pitiful then I'll turn back and scold them." Bumblebee explained.

"Oh, I get it." Primus said.

'I knew you would.' Bumblebee thought.

"Me, Grimlock don't understand."

'I knew it.' Bumblebee thought then smiled and said "Just go along and watch, but if Plan A fails then their is always Plan B."

"What is Plan B?" Grimlock asked.

"I'm still working on that. Oh look were almost there, I better start looking like I've been scared and walking along alone and for awhile." Bumblebee said and suddenly he had dirt stands and some wires snap from his arms. "Now that's better. Grimlock, I can't believe that I'm asking this, but can you hold me please?" Bumblebee asked.

"Sure, me, Grimlock will do as you ask, for a friend of diobots even if your just Autobot." Grimlock said as he felt Bumblebee climb into his arms.

"Also please don't yell at me for having to lie at them." Bumblebee said, more to Primus then the dinobots, but he had to make sure that this plan would work.

"Promise." Came two replies.

"Thanks." Bumblebee then started to force himself to shake. "I'm just trying to get them to believe I'm not lying to them even though I am."

"Oh, me Grimlock get it." Grimlock said as he held as tight and secure as he can.

* * *

Okay, I know that Grimlockwould never hold anyone, even if he could, I just want to make him seem like a fatherly figure. I have a weird imagination when I'm bored okay. Please review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Plan A Fails

"Ratchet, Prowl, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Cliffjumper, everyone. Apparently the Dinobots found something that they don't know."

"_Well that's not new." _Ratchet said.

"Oh well, I need you to meet me and them in front." Optimus told them.

"_You got it Prime." _Sunstreaker said.

Once inside they saw Grimlock and the other Dinobots coming with something in his arms.

"Grimlock, what did you find?" Optimus asked.

"Me, Grimlock don't know." Grimlock said as he held out a little blue and white youngling.

"Were… were… were did you find him!?" Optimus asked.

"We, Dinobots, just find him." Grimlock told him as the frightened youngling stared up at Optimus and then tried to snuggle close toward Grimlock.

"Ratchet, can you look at him while I ask our Dinobots friends." Optimus said.

"Yes sir." Ratchet said, unaware of his actions and took the youngling from Grimlock and took him to the Med Bay. The youngling then somehow slipped from his grasp and ran behind Grimlock and started to shake.

"Optimus, he wont leave Grimlock." Ratchet told him.

"Me, Grimlock help." Grimlock said. Then turned to the youngling and said. "What you name little one?"

"W… W… Waverider." The youngling said.

"Me Grimlock, me king of Dinobots. Me want you to go with Autobot, they nice, although bossy." Grimlock said.

"Yes sir." Waverider said and fallowed Ratchet with one hand over his mouth and one hand on Ratchet's leg.

"Now, Grimlock, where did you find him?" Optimus asked again.

"Over there. Can I stay with little one? Me Grimlock promise him, us Dinobots help him, and us Dinobots never go back on our promise." Grimlock said.

"Sure." Optimus said and watched the Dinobots go after the youngling.

"What are you thinking Optimus?" asked Jazz.

"Waverider seems oddly familiar." Optimus said.

"Yeah, I agree." Ironhide said.

"Lets go find out." Jazz said. They then left to go ask Waverider some questions.

"Me, Grimlock want to see little Waverider." Grimlock told Ratchet.

"Just give me a little more time, I'm almost done with the reparse." Ratchet said as he finished connecting the wires in the younglings arm.

'Man, I can't believe that they're not suspicious….' Waverider started to think when he saw Optimus come in the room he then got rid of that thought.

"Waverider, can you answer us some questions?" Optimus asked.

"Y… y… yes." Waverider answered.

"Okay, now were did you come from?"

"C… C… C…Cybertron."

"How did you get here?"

"M… m… my creators were coming here… p… p… pretending to be the bad mechs."

"Were are your creators?"

At this question Waverider's optics dimmed a little while and he let the silence go on for a while then said "T… t… t… the teleport thing took to much energy out of them… they… they… they… they took me as far away as they could… but then they turned and left me."

"Okay, last question. Do you know any mechs by the name Bumblebee?" 'Rider got really weird looks after the questions were asked.

"Y… y… y… yes my… my creators told me of this mech named Bumblebee, and told me he was my brother." Waverider told them.

"Really?"

"Y… ye… yes… that's also one of the reasons that I'm here. To… to… to find him… I sort of… of knew him when I… I was just born… he told me… he told me that if he should never return from his search from our original creator… that… that… that I should never feel sad or angry at the bad mechs… I should… just live my life as I always do… that was his last wish." 'Rider said with a small smile hoping that they would get his hint.

"Yeah… well he told us the same thing… but its a lot harder when your older." Optimus said. "I don't know how to tell you this Waverider but… your brother is sort of…"

"I… I… I… I know he's dead… I felt the connection that only brothers as close as us can feel." Waverider said looking around for Grimlock and once he found him, Waverider slipped off of the Med Bed and rush towards him and once their he hugged his leg and whispered "Thank you for helping me."

"Us Dinobots can't help but help." Grimlock said.

"Thanks anyway." He whispered again.

"Looks like Grimlock has a youngling on his hands." Sideswipe said.

* * *

I sort of ran out of idea's on how to have Bumblebee help the others without letting you get bord of reading the same thing over and over and over. So I'm thinking of doing something new.


	10. Chapter 10: Plan B and information

* * *

"Looks like Grimlock has a youngling on his hands." Sideswipe said.

"Well not exactly Sideswipe or Sunstreaker." Waverider said as he turned back to the others and then turned back into Bumblebee then look at the others crossly. "I am very disappointed in all of you… except the ones that can't remember me."

Bumblebee then started to flout up and then said "Primus I hope you don't mind that I cuse but using that lame lazy inexcusable excuse 'That it gets harder when your old.' when someone they care about dies and they can't fufill the dead mechs last wish makes me mad." he then looked at the others and they saw anger in his optics and he continued "If you mechs don't get your fragen act together, then I'm going to hunt your arfts so badly you'll be put in a mental repair shop for good! I don't like seeing you this way, and your not even fragen going with my last wish! The Dinobots did and they don't even know me that well!"

"Bumblebee! Finish up your speech I want to see you immediately." Primus said, sternly but couldn't help but smile at seeing a youngling yell at the full grown mechs. He put it on the big screen in every office and everyone at the base could hear a lot of mechs laughing.

"Yes sir. Anyway, I'm not done but I'll tell you everything when Ratchet finishes repairing my body and you hold the ceremony that I've seen so many mechs have." Bumblebee finished and disappeared leaving a lot of confused mechs and snickering Dinobots.

"Wow, that was defiantly Bumblebee." Ironhide said and everyone then started to laugh, and looked at the confused looks the twins had and started to laugh harder at the memory of Bumblebee yelling at them for waking Optimus from recharge state just to tell him what they did that day, even though they knew that that was the only recharging he had done for over 6 Earth Days.

"What is so funny?" Sides asked his brother.

"I have no idea." Sunny said and saw that Ratchet was missing and went to find him.

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry about my outburst. But hey what can I do? Everyone gave me headache, and that's imposable seeing as I'm dead!" Bumblebee said.

"I know and I was just getting as annoyed as you. But that is not what I wanted to talk about you." Primus said.

"What is it Primus?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, you see Bumblebee, how about this? What can you tell me about your creators?"

"Well…" Bumblebee said, trying to remember. "Well, actually, I can't remember anything. Optimus found me. In a… I think in an abandoned city."

"Actually I know your creators, Bumblebee I know that you may not believe this but your creators, they are sort of guardians angles." Primus said. Bumblebee didn't say anything, not a thing for a while, then when Primus raised his optic rig and Bumblebee fainted.

'Well that went better then I thought it would.' Primus thought.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe finally found Ratchet working on the same body of the dead mech that they saw when they woke up in the Med Bay.

"What do you think he is doing?" Sides' asked.

"I think that is the mech that appeared and yelled at everyone." Sunny said.

"Do you think that we should help him?" Sides' asked.

"If it means that we can help that ghost move on then yeah, we should defiantly help." Sunny said.

"Hey, Ratchet do you need our help? We can help you." Sides' said as he came in.

"Yeah, I do need help, can you hand me my wrench?" Ratchet asked.

"Sure." Sides' said as he walked over and grabbed Ratchet's favorite wrench and walked and handed him it.

"Thanks." Ratchet said.

* * *

"Oi… Bumblebee, Bumblebee, you okay?" Primus asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, I thought I heard you said that my creators are angles." Bumblebee said.

"I'm sorry that was a little to sudden, but, I had to tell you. If you'll listen I'll tell you about them." Primus told him.

"Okay, I'll listen." Bumblebee told them.

"Okay, I'll tell you." he then thought of how to tell him the beginngin.

"First you should know that your creators were one of the best guardian angles I've ever had the pleaser to know. Except, they were taken down, someone tried to kill them, and the only thing I could do was make them a mech and also a femmen. They took on new names and I can only track one mech per family, and they made me promise that I would take care of you." Primus said then looked at Bumblebee then continued "Anyway, I let Optimus find you by leading you to him, because I knew that you would be destine for great things. So that is why I didn't take you in and raised you." Primus said.

"Is that why I've had that really wired ability to make mechs feel good when I get near their spark?" Bumblebee asked.

"No, well actually not that was just you. Only you could do that." Primus said.

"Oh, thank you for telling me, I've been wondering about my creators. Thanks for telling me. Does that mean that I'm meant to be an angel?" Bumblebee said as he got up.

"You have to find that out for yourself." Primus said as Bumblebee left. "He's a good youngling." Primus said.

* * *

Okay I know my chatpers are getting shorter but I can't help it, I'm a little busy right now.


	11. Chapter 11: Some One New to Help

When Ratchet, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were done fixing Bumblebee's spark chamber they moved onto his optic sensors and then his audio receptors, and when they were done with that they then started to pound the dents out of his head.

"All done." Ratchet said then looked up at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and told them "Thanks for the help. It would've taken me longer before I could finish him alone."

"No problem Ratchet, now all that we've got to do is tell Optimus that we're done and that he can arrange the ceremony." Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah, lets go tell him." Sideswipe said and grabbed Ratchet and ran towards Optimus's chambers.

"Oi… Optimus were done with the mechs body." Sides' said.

"That's good news now all I have to do is convince the government to let us do it." Optimus said and got up and went straight to the communication room.

"Hello. Mr. President. Can you hear me?" Optimus said.

"Yes I can, do you need something?" the president said.

"Yes, well you see, a while back, we lost a great comrade and the youngest member of our team because of the Decepticons. And I was wondering if we can do the ceremony. Much like your version of a funeral except we don't a speech or anything like that." Optimus stated.

"Oh course you can, I'll even come and I'm sure that the other leaders and scientist would be happy to come as well. Now, not to seem rude or anything but, who died?" the President asked.

"His name is Bumblebee."

"Oh no. Not Bumblebee, man he was a great one that one was, but their is a saying that we humans use. It's 'Only the good die young.' I don't really now if that is good to say but… he was a good one."

"Thank you President. It should be in the next 7 earth days." Optimus said and with a good buy he turned off the com link. He then sat down with his head in his hands.

"Optimus Prime." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee why'd you have to die?" Optimus wondered out loud.

"Because it was my time and I choose to die. Optimus, you've done many things for me and done almost everything that I've asked. Now I only have one more wish for you, always be the leader for the Autobots that you are." Bumblebee told him and sat next to him and then thought of something.

He then flew next to his spark and hugged him. This made his spark go all warm and made him feel happy.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, I don't know how hard it must have been when you heard me saw everything I said but I'll never forget you." Optimus said as he fell into one of the best recharging he's had in earth years.

Bumblebee then looked at Optimus and left. He looked around for everyone else and saw that they were still in the med bed laughing really hard, even the Dinobots were laughing. This site made Bumblebee really happy and start to cry.

"Bumblebee, why are you crying?" Primus asked.

"Because I love to see my friends, no, my brothers like this." Whispered Bumblebee then left.

7 days past and Bumblebee then finally returned and saw that everyone that he had met during his stay on Earth had came to see him. They all stood and/or sat in silence waiting for the funeral to end. Every top Earth leader was there, they didn't let the poperotsy in, whitch Bumblebee was very thankful for.

'Here I go.' Bumblebee thought. He then sat on the casket and then thought of something else so he slid down and made himself look like he did in the box that he was in, except the fact that his optics were opened.

"Hey, I told you I'd be back to tell you." Bumblebee said as he made himself known to everyone and before anyone could even gasp or get up and run towards him he snapped his fingers and everyone was strapped down. "Surprising what I can learn in 7 day." Bumblebee said.

"Anyway I'm here to tell you all something, first off, don't be sad about this. Death is not the end it is more like a beginning, didn't I say that or something? Anyway, also I'm here to tell you why I died, I could've stayed alive instead of choosing death. Primus gave me that choice, the reason I picked death instead of life was because one, I already told you, second, I didn't want to live life like I would have if I chosen life instead of death. Also because, I knew that it was my time to go.

"So don't be sad that I'm dead. You've already know my last wish." Bumblebee went quiet for a while. Then said "I've got to go help one last mech before I go and do what needs to be done, so please be good and don't forget your missions." Then Bumblebee disappeared.

Before he left he then heard someone say "Is that normal?" this made Bumblebee smile as he left. And as he left, the straps holding them disappeared as well.

* * *

Dose anyone think that they know who Bumblebee is going to help? Someone probably does, please review!


	12. Chapter 12: The Last One? Or is it?

* * *

"Bumblebee their is someone else you need to help." Primus said.

'Okay, who?' Bumblebee asked as he was standing silently in front of the casket that held his body.

After Primus told him Bumblebee then said good buy and then left.

"Do you really want me to help him Primus?" Bumblebee asked as he flew.

"Yeah, I know that you think that he's evil, but actually he was not born evil, no one is born evil or good." Primus told him.

"Okay if you say so." Bumblebee said as he flew straight into the Decepticon base. He flew around for a moment then found who he was suppose to help.

'Now how do I help Megatron? I really didn't know that I did this to him. He really does have a spark.' Bumblebee thought to himself as he saw Megatron sitting on his chair looking like he was deep in thought. 'Primus, can I just erase his memory please?' Bumblebee pleaded with Primus.

"Go ahead Bumblebee. You do know that he'll go back to who he used to be, right?" Primus asked.

'Yes I know, and right now, I think that it will be the best right now.' Bumblebee thought and then flew right in front of him.

He placed his hands on Megatrons head and then he slid him down. Megatron did the same thing that the twins did, he fainted. Lucky for him Soundwave came in just when Megatron fell.

"Lord Megatron!" Soundwave said. As he knelt down next to his unconscious master, he gathered him up in his arms and rushed him to the med bay.

Once Megatron woke up he immediately started to act like he did before. This made everyone in that base feel releived, even Starscream. Even though he would never admit it, the new Megatron scared Starscream even more then the old one.

Before Bumblebee left he heard a whisper and turned to see Soundwave saying "Thank you." while looking up at him.

'Does he see me?' Bumblebee thought and then took off to see Primus.

* * *

"Hey Primus! I did it! I can't believe that I help everyone!" Bumblebee said as he hoped up and down in front of Primus.

"Settle down youngling." Primus said even though he was smiling himself. "Now, have you made your dessesion yet?"

"Yes I have." Bumblebee said, a little sad but happy.

"What is it?" Primus asked.

"Can I please do both? I mean, first be an angle, and then when Spike has a kid and that kid turns a stern age, I get reborn." Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. I think you should do that. Now Bumblebee, sense your an angle, your going to need new wings." and when Primus snapped his fingers, Bumblebee's wings grew and changed into a light but sparkling light blue color and some pure white ribbons appeared and rapped them selves around Bumblebee and his new wings.

Bumblebee looked at his new wings happly "Thanks Primus!" Bumblebee said as he started to fly.

"No problem kid." Primus said as he watched with amusement. "No problem at all."

* * *

I know not the ending that some of you wanted, okay most of you wanted. But I'm a little weird like that. I don't really type with my brain I just type. I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm also making a sequel.


End file.
